


A Gift

by Evandar



Series: Tolkien Drabbles [6]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gift Giving, Interspecies Romance, M/M, Skill Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/pseuds/Evandar
Summary: Narvi receives a gift from Celebrimbor





	A Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zdenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zdenka/gifts).



“Master Narvi,” Celebrimbor says. “I have something for you.”

He is dressed for the forge – bare chested under a leather apron; his red hair pulled into a knot at the base of his neck. He’s beautiful, but Narvi admires the callouses on his hands more than the perfect symmetry of his face.

Celebrimbor kneels before him, bringing them to the same height. A bead rests on his palm: mithril filigree shaped as the decorations on their doors. A testament to incredible skill and an intimate gift. Celebrimbor is not ignorant; he knows its meaning. Narvi smiles at him, and accepts.


End file.
